1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feed assembly and an image forming apparatus incorporating the feed assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, fax machines or composite machines which are equipped with their functions, typically include a feed assembly configured to pick out a sheet one by one from a pile of stacked sheets and convey the sheet to an image forming unit. The feed assembly typically includes a feed roller abutting against an upper surface of the sheet pile and a pad facing the rotating feed roller. If the feed roller picks out several sheets from the sheet pile, then the pad applies a frictional force to the sheets except for the uppermost sheet to prevent excessive sheets from moving downstream.
The conveyance of sheets employs the frictional force between the sheet and the feed roller/pad. Consequently, wearing of the feed roller and/or the pad is inevitable. A worn feed roller and/or a worn pad cause defective feed of sheets. Accordingly, in case of the defective feed of the sheets, a well experienced operator replaces a feed roller and/or a pad.
A particular image forming apparatus comprises a feed assembly configured to entirely rotate outwardly. The rotating structure of the feed assembly provides a wider working space to replace a feed roller and/or a pad. It is not, however, usually easy for people (for example, users of the image forming apparatus) except experienced operators to replace these consumable parts because they have to rotate the feed assembly and replace the feed roller and/or the pad.
It has also been attempted to lengthen a lifespan of the consumable parts. The need for replacing consumable parts is, however, still remains although such attempts may decrease frequency of replacing the consumable parts. Consequently, there is still a need for an experienced operator to replace the consumable parts.
Another particular image forming apparatus allows replacement just for a worn portion of a feed roller. Such image forming apparatus, however, does not address easier replacement of a pad. Moreover, the structure allowing replacement just for the worn portion of the feed roller results in a more complicated structure of the feed roller, which, in turn, leads to a more expensive feed roller.
The problem described above is also common to other frictional elements configured to cause a frictional force against sheet conveyance (for example, a retarding roller). Consequently, in the present circumstances, there is a need for a technology allowing a person except experienced operator to easily replace frictional elements such as a pad or a retarding roller.